Kipnuck Shore
A large rice plantation situated along the shores of the Mississippi River. The plantation, run by the aristocratic Colbert Family, does a great deal of business with the Mississippi Traders Union supplying a sizeable amount of the rice traded along the Mississippi River. History The Colbert family originated in The Royaume, however, a few bad run ins with the Gendarmerie of Tuloya resulted in the Colbert family needing to make a quick getaway. After a few weeks of running from Gendarme search parties, the Colbert family (consisting of Beau Colbert, his wife Lisa and son; Beauregard) found themselves in the bustling cattle town of Texarkana, after chartering a caravan to take them across the border into Arkansas they continued to head East, trading their prized possessions for food, water and in some cases, ammunition as they needed it. They eventually arrived along the swampy shores of the Mississippi river, here they found a small abode that suited their tastes, and settled in. For a time the Colberts continued their daily struggle to survive, as they frivolously tried to raise corn, then wheat, then beans and peppers in the marshy soil, yet finding either the soil wasn't suitable to grow such crops or the residual radiation in the water killed the seeds before they even germinated. Frustrated by the soil condition, Beau began to rely upon trading animal pelts and meat for the supplies he and his family needed, however, while out hunting one morning he happened upon a few wild rice plants growing along the river bank. Upon inspecting them, he discovered the plants had been mutated by the radiation, allowing them to grow in the irradiated waters of the Mississippi. He fetched a bag from his home and carefully transplanted a few of the plants into his pouch, returning to his home he planted them in a small patch along the river bank. For the next several years the rice plants supplied the Colbert's with a steady supply of carbs, as Beau added new plants to the patch with every harvest. Eventually, he had an entire field of rice, requiring his entire family to tend to the field. With his crop yields significantly increased, Beau began to trade what the family didn't consume with traveling merchants, many of whom made the Colbert residence a part of their routes. With larger crop yields and greater surpluses, it quickly became apparent that they would need extra hands to tend adequately to the crops. Beau soon made it apparent that he was searching for workers to tend to their crops. However, investment in human capital involved a greater risk, a fact that quickly became apparent to Beau when his returns took a hit after hiring three laborers after a sharp decrease in productivity. Thus Beau introduced a system of competitive wages, how one was paid being based on one's productivity. Furthermore to guarantee a return on his investments, he had those workers he hired to sign a contract where a 1/4 of wages made by his workers would be kept by Beau. Eventually, Beau was able to plant a second and third field, utilizing paddies for these new fields. Furthermore, he utilized a sort of hydroponics in order to ensure that any crops lost because of storms, or mismanagement could easily be replaced. Beau's son, Beau Seefus would later open up relations with the Weavers, an indigenous tribe also inhabiting the Arkansas Delta. Category:Sites